Taruhan
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sakura dan Ino membuat taruhan, siapa yang bisa memacari Shimurai Sai akan dapat jatah makan gratis selama sebulan di kantin. Tapi Ino curang. #Sakura membuka paksa bekapan Sasuke. "Fuah tentu saja aku tidak mengenalimu baka! Kau kan murid baru,"/ "Aku bukan murid baru. Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tidak mengenaliku?" [AU, S-saver contes BanjirTomatCeri V 2015]


Keributan di halaman sekolah menarik perhatian Haruno Sakura yang tengah berjalan santai di kolidor sambil menyedot nikmat jus kemasan. Gadis itu berhenti berjalan kemudian mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas yang kemudian dikejutkan oleh suara cempreng dan tarikan beringas Yamanaka Ino. "Ada anak baru! Tampan sekali... kau harus lihat! Dia jauh lebih tampan dari Sai di kelas seni." Teriak gadis Yamanaka itu sembari menyeret Sakura ke halaman depan.

Sakura mendengus kesal dan menepis tangan Ino yang menarik tangannya. "Ino."

Tanpa peduli penolakan demi penolakan sahabatnya Ino terus berceloteh sembari menyeret Sakura. "Dia benar-benar tampan. Kyaahhh..." pekik putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi itu saat melihat siswa baru yang ia elu-elukan tampan.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven mengenakan kemeja putih dan dasi merah yang sedikit tertutup blazer sekolah biru donker memilik tubuh tinggi, tegap dan tampan berjalan mendekati kedua gadis itu. Cepat-cepat Ino melepas cengkraman tangannya pada tangan Sakura kemudian menatap damba pemuda tampan itu. Siswa tampan itu menampilkan smirk misterius membuat siswi-siswi yang mengekorinya di belakang serta Ino meleleh. Sementara Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal melihat wajah Ino dan teman-teman satu sekolahnya yang bertampang aneh.

Sasuke tampak tidak peduli pada teman-teman satu sekolah yang tidak mengenalinya. Ya. Ini adalah dia. Si Uchiha rambut klimis pemakai kacamata tebal dan besar yang dulu suka dibully. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti ini? Baiklah. Baiklah. Baiklah. Ikuti saja jalan ceritanya, cerita ini memang sedikit membingungkan.

Ino semakin meleleh saat pemuda itu berdiri di hadapannya dan Sakura. Oh Tuhan, dia tampan sekali. Batinnya memuja. Sakura mengejap polos kemudian melangkah mundur saat siswa baru itu mendekatinya.

"Temani aku sarapan di kantin," kata siswa itu tiba-tiba. Sakura mengejap. Dia mengajak siapa sih? "Aku tau kau sangat menyukaiku, jadi tidak perlu gengsi." Dia percaya diri sekali. Batin gadis berambut merah muda itu jengkel. Yang Sakura terkejut adalah saat tiba-tiba siswa tampan itu memeluk bahunya. "Ayo makan di kantin." Ajak si tampan Uchiha bungsu itu lagi sambil menyeret paksa Sakura ke kantin. Masih dengan espresi terkejutnya Sakura menggeleng cepat. Siapa sih dia. Batin Sakura makin jengkel pada si tampan sok kenal yang sudah seenak jidad memeluk bahunya. Mendapat penolakan Sasuke memberi penawaran. "Aku beri bonus." Pria tampan yang dulunya cupu itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana. Dalam satu kali gerak ia menarik kepala Sakura mendekat dengannya sampai pipi gadis itu menempel dengan pipinya. "Senyum."

Cklik!

Sakura kembali mengejap. Sementara siswi-siswi dan juga Ino menjerit iri, "Aku mauuu..."

Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar dari saku seragam. Pesan MMS. "Kau bisa jadikan ini wallpaper ponsel dan mengatakan pada Ayah dan Ibumu ini foto kita," Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat mengatakannya. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sudah. Cukup.

Sakura melepas paksa rangkulan siswa tampan itu. Ia berkacak pinggang bersiap mengomel, jangan lupakan dia adalah siswi paling cerewet di sekolah ini. "Kau ini siapa? Jangan sok akrab denganku, jangan sok kenal, jangan sok dekat. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Tidak peduli kau tam-"

"Tunggu," potong Sasuke cepat sembari menutup mulut Sakura dengan telapak tangannya. "Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Tanyanya, ada sedikit nada kecewa di setiap pertanyaannya.

Sakura membuka paksa bekapan Sasuke. "Fuah~ tentu saja aku tidak mengenalimu baka! Kau kan murid baru,"

"Aku bukan murid baru," gumaman Sasuke membuat semua yang mendengarnya terkejut. Bukan murid baru? Lalu... "aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada lirih sarat akan rasa kecewa. Jadi semua perubahan yang ia lakukan, semuanya percuma?

Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura, memaksa gadis itu menatap wajahnya. Sakura menatap langsung kedua mata pemuda di depannya. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke si jenius yang suka membantunya mengerjakan PR matematika? Si jenius yang suka ia temui di perpustakaan saat jam istirahat disaat ada mata pelajaran yang tidak ia mengerti? Pemuda kacamata yang suka mengajarinya dengan sabar. Sakura menahan napas, mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena tidak percaya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke si cupu? Sungguh? Mulut Ino dan semua siswi yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke menganga. Mereka sangat. Sangat. Sangat tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke yang dulu jelek kini jadi tampan seperti model sampul majalah terkenal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SasuSaku AU**

 **BTC V (2015)**

 **Prome : 24- You have changed me, my goal, my whole life.**

 **#HBD Papa Sasuke :) [telat.]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merasa kasihan saat melihat dua siswa dengan sengaja menabrak Sasuke sampai buku-buku pemuda yang suka mengajarinya di perpus itu berserakan di lantai. Dia mendekati Sasuke dan membantu memunguti buku-buku siswa pintar itu sembari mengomel. "Mereka sangat keterlaluan," Kegiatan memunguti buku Sasuke terhenti, pemuda itu menatap Sakura dalam diam. "Sekali-kali kau harus memberi mereka pelajaran, seperti tendang bokong mereka dengan sangat keras." Dan kemudian terkekeh saat mendengar omelan gadis itu. Dia sangat lucu.

Sakura cemberut sembari menyerahkan buku milik Sasuke. Apanya yang lucu. "Aku serius, tolong jangan tertawa." Sasuke menahan senyum. "Kau sangat menyebalkan. Aku sangat tersinggung." Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan punggung gadis itu yang kini berjalan menjauh sambil menghentak-hentak kaki kesal.

Sasuke membenarkan letak kacamata dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. Haruno Sakura, gadis itu tidak bisa marah lama-lama, jam istirahat nanti pasti gadis berambut merah muda itu menemuinya seperti biasa di perpustakaan sekolah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Ino dan Sakura membuat taruhan. Siapa yang bisa memacari Sai anak kelas seni akan mendapat makan gratis di kantin selama sebulan. Itu penawaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Ya. Tapi ini bukan tentang taruhan, melainkan perasaan. Sudah lama Ino naksir Shimurai Sai anak kelas seni, dia tidak rela Sakura pacaran dengan Sai juga tidak mau kehilangan uang jajannya selama sebulan, jangan lupakan Sakura itu sangat buas pada makanan.

Ino memangku dagu galau melihat interaksi Sai dan Sakura di pintu kelas. Kedua muda-mudi itu sedang saling bergurau diselingi tawa. Hiks. Sedihnya lihat cwo yang kamu taksir ngobrol dan ketawa bareng sama sahabat dekatmu.

Ino berkedip saat melihat seorang cwo berkacamata tebal yang sama galaunya seperti dirinya. Cwo itu suka curi pandang ke arah Sakura dan Sai kemudian memasukkan buku kesal dalam tas dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Ino mengikuti siswa jenius itu sampai atap sekolah. Pemuda kacamata tebal itu terlihat sangat kesal, ia menendang kawat pagar pembatas dengan sangat keras. Ino berpikir sembari memperhatikan pemuda kacamata tebal itu. Sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum manis.

Pulang sekolah Ino menunggu Sasuke di depan pintu kelas, Sasuke selalu keluar kelas terakhir, yang Ino dengar siswa berkacamata itu tidak suka keramaian. Ketika Sasuke keluar Ino langsung berlari mendekat. Sasuke melirik Ino sesaat kemudian menambah kecepatan langkah kakinya.

"Apa kau Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya gadis itu sembari berusaha menyamai langkah cepat nan lebar Sasuke.

Sasuke membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Hn."

Kedua mata Ino berbinar, "kau kenal Haruno Sakura?" Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ino kembali berbicara. "Aku Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura. Kau tahu kenapa Sakura suka menemuimu di perpustakaan,"

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap langsung mata Ino, sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Hn?"

"Karena dia menyukaimu, tentu saja. Kau tidak tahu? Aku beritahu ya, Sakura itu sangat-sangat menyukaimu." Kata Ino meyakinkan dengan senyuman manis. 'Maafkan aku Sakura ...'

'Sakura ... menyukaiku?'

Flashback of

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat mendapat tatapan yang menurutnya aneh dari Sakura sembari menyampirkan tas punggungnya di bahu dan berusaha membuka ressletting tas. Sasuke merapikan rambutnya yang semula mencuat model emo menjadi klimis menggunakan gel rambut yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tas, "apa penampilanku mengganggumu?" Tanyanya lagi sambil memakai kacamata tebal.

Dalam hitungan detik Sasuke si tampan berubah menjadi Sasuke si kutu buku kacamata tebal. Siswi-siswi mendesah kecewa dengan perubahan yang Sasuke lakukan. Tidak ada lagi wajah segar dan tampan yang bisa mereka pakai cuci mata sekarang. Menyebalkan.

Sakura berkedip kemudian terkesiap saat Sasuke mengapit lengannya. "Makan di kantin," Sasuke tersenyum sembari menarik tangan Sakura ke kantin.

"Huh?" Sakura kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin :)

Untuk merayakan even BTC dan BirtDay Papa Sasuke.


End file.
